Sweet About Me Outtakes!
by effyLove
Summary: Outtakes de Sweet About Me, la relación de Bella con Tony,el pasado de Edward, pensamientos y recuerdos de Tanya, Rosalie y la relación bizarra entre Alice y Jasper... y la competencia entre Edward, Emmett y Jasper jajaja
1. Chapter 1

**Wiiiiii Outtakes de Sweet About Me!**

**Antes de qué lean les aclaró qué Effy es el diminutivo de Elizabeth, la hermana de Tony asi qué no piensen qué me incluí en el Fic ajajajja.**

**Ella no saldra mucho en la historia pero si tendra una qué otra aparición.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Besame-Ana torroja.**

_Y cerré los ojos para qué me besara…._

**Bella Marie Swan, 11 años.**

_Corría y el me perseguía, yo seguía corriendo bajo la lluvia sin sentido alguno,sabía qué lo dejaría ganar._

_Lo quería mucho, mucho. Quería su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes._

—_¡Marie! —grito y yo reí y seguí corriendo. Solo un poco mas, quería jugar solo un poco mas antes de sentirlo abrazandome._

_Corrí y corrí pero lentamente bajé el ritmo, fingiendo estar cansada, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la emoción, pero podía disimularlo al frio._

_Effy nos miraba divertida, no había una sonrisa en su rostro pero yo sabía leer su mirada y sabía qué ella estaba feliz, simplemente respirando, asi era ella, simple y sencilla bueno algo rara pero era una linda rareza._

_Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y rapidamente caímos a una montaña de hojas marchitas, riendo felices y eso era maravilloso pues realmente para ser niños no eramos realmente muy felices._

_Se suponé qué deberíamos estar siempre riendo, jugando y haciendo tonterías de niños,pero no._

_Nosotros no teníamos ese derecho se nos fue negado, lamentablemente para nosotros nuestros padres eran bebés._

_Bueno eso lo dijo Tony, entiendo su punto de vista. Yo alimento a Renee, le arreglo la ropa y la ayuda a levantarse de las escaleras cuando llega de sus borracheras._

_Tony siempre debe escaparse por la ventana del baño para ayudarme a llevarla al cuarto, y Anthya la mamá de Tony bueno ella._

_Tomaba muchas siestas._

_Y definitivamente su biberón era el vodka._

_Nosotros ya no eramos niños._

_—¿Qué piensas Marie? —preguntó Tony, el estaba encima de mi sobre la montaña de hojas secas, yo me sonrojé por tenerlo tan cerca de mi rostro._

_—Cuentame un cuento Tony—le dije sonriendo._

_—Mmmm nooop, mejor cuentame uno tú—dijo divertido._

_Pensé y algo se me vino a la mente, era un sueño._

_—Cuando era mas pequeña soñaba con el y el me miraba, yo era una hermosa princesa en un jardín hermoso, como el del jardín secreto*—dije con los ojos cerrados recreando ese sueño en mi mente._

_—¿Y quien era el? —preguntó Tony con curiosidad._

_—Era un principe—dije segura._

_—¿Y como era el principe? —me preguntó._

_Me inventé su cara y era hermoso pero no sabía describirlo, solo lo podía ver en mi mente pero cuando abría los ojos se iba._

_—¿Era como yo? —preguntó riendo._

_—Noop, no era como tú—contesté._

_—¿Entonces como es? —dijo Tony._

_Me encogí de hombros. —No sé._

_—¿Cómo puedes decir qué no era como yo si no sabes como era? —abrí los ojos y lo vi frunciendo el ceño._

_—Simplemente lo sé Tony._

_—¿Y qué mas sabes? —preguntó._

_—Sé qué es mi principe, yo soy su princesa y el me busca y me persigué pero no me puede alcanzar._

_—¿Y por qué no te puede alcanzar? —dijo confundido._

_Lo pensé…_

_—Por qué aun no es tiempo—conteste._

_—Qué rara historia—me dijo Tony sonriendo._

_—Lo sé, ¿sabes? Sé qué amo su sonrisa—le dije feliz._

_Y el sonrió._

_—¿Y qué mas Marie? —preguntó mirandome a los ojos y yo como boba me perdí en ellos, por qué eran como el cielo._

_La palabras salieron de mis labios sin pensarlas. —Yo cerraba los ojos para qué me besara—dije cerrando mis ojos, y en se mismo momento sus labios cubrieron los mios._

_Sentí maripositas revolotear en mi estmago y me sentí tan feliz, mas feliz qué cuando Charlie venía y nos llevaba a Tony , a Effy y a mi a la mejor pizzaria de New York._

_Nuestros labios estuvieron presionados un ratito, despues el se separó y me miro serio._

_Yo le sonreí y acaricía su rostro._

_—¿Tú eres mi principe? —pregunté sonriendo._

_Tony me miró un tiempo y luego se encogió de hombros._

_Yo me sentí algo desilusionada por eso, pero no le di importancía, el se levantó y me ofreció su mano la cual tome para levantarme._

_Miré a Effy y una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios._

_Ella estaba sonriendo, se veía muy feliz y bueno ella casi nunca sonreía asi qué esto era algo especial. Ella nos vio besandonos y realmente parece encantada con la idea._

_—Mira Tony—le dije señalandola, ella estaba sentado en un columpio y no se había movido de el desde qué llegamos al parqué, obviamente estaba empapada como nosotros._

_El la miró y sonrió, despues volteo a verme y me dio otro besito en los labios, yo me sonrojé._

_—Gracias Marie—dijo y corrió hacía su hermanita._

_Toqué mis labios ¡Este era el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora!... de eso no había duda._

_Recibí mi primer beso y Effy sonrió._

_¿Qué mas podía pedir?_

_Ademas no importaba qué Tony no me dijera qué si era mi principe, tal vez el verdadero estaba esperandome en algun lado del mundo._

.

.

.

**Bella Marie Swan, 14 años.**

—Deja el maldito contro de la tele en paz Stonem—ya me tenía harta, no le dejaba en ningun canal y desde qué llegó a la casa parecía un mueble mas, no hablaba ni nada.

El apagó la tele enfurruñado y aventó el control el cual se estrelló en el piso.

—¡Oye! Mi control—corrí hacía el pobre aparatito, las pilas estaban regadas por el piso, rapidamente se las pusé he hice la prueba tratando de prender el televiso para ver si servía.

La televisión no prendió.

—¡Lo mataste! —grite haciendo un puchero.

Giré para mirarlo pero el ya no estaba en el sillón. —¡Bu! —dijo al lado de mi y yo grité asustada.

El comenzó a reirse de mi como siempre.

—Me alegra divertirte idiota—le dije enojada.

—Dame eso Marie—dijo arrebató el control y reacomodo las pilas, despues apunto al televisor y prendío.

—Eres idiota Swan—dije reindo.

Basta.

—Largate de mi casa Stonem —le dije apuntando hacía la puerta. El volvió a reirse y se acercó a mi, sin previo aviso me aventó a un sillón y el se pusó encima de mi.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté en hilo de voz.

—Necesitas relajarte—dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, yo me reí ante ese acto.

—Recuerdo esto, estabamos asi cuando nos "besamos" por primera vez—dijo con sarcasmo la palabra besamos.

—Pero si nos besamos—claró qué si, fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida.

—No Bella, eso no es un beso de verdad, no cuenta—dijo y mi corazón se rompió un poquito, para mi se había signifacado mucho y para el nada.

Baje la mirada evitando evidenciarme gracias a mis traicioneras lagrimas, pero como siempre nunca podía ocultarle nada a Tony.

—Mirame Marie—dijó y asi lo hice, el vio mis lagrimas y nego con la cabeza.

—No llores bonita—dijo acariciando su nariz con la mia.

—Para mi fue especial Tony—le dijé en un susurró.

El suspiró. —Para mi tambien, pero yo pensé qué te gustaría mas pensar qué tu primer beso sería con tu principe azul, y bueno digamos qué yo no soy precisamente un principe—dijo en un murmullo triste.

Odiaba qué se menospreciara, Tony siempre mostraba seguridad ante el mundo, pero no era mas qué una protección, una defensa contra los demas, el realmente era vulnerable.

—Besame Tony—le dije simplemente.

El me miro con duda—Pensé qué soñabas con qué tú primer besote lo diera tú principe azul—dijo.

—No existe el principe azul Tony—dije y cerré los ojos.

Inmediatamente sentí sus labios sobre los mios moviendose suavemente, seguí su ritmo a la perfección, sentí su lengua lamer mi labio inferior he inmediatamente le di entrada a mi boca.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban timidamente, el estaba tomando las cosas con calma por mi.

Seguimos asi mucho mucho tiempo, casi hasta hacer nuestros labios sangrar, había aprendido a ser una excelente besadora en unas cuantas horas.

Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos, sonriendo como idiotas.

—Bueno, no existe el principe azul, pero puede qué haya una verde y en ese caso quiero estar preparada para satisfacerlo, profesor Tony—le dije coqueteandole.

—Claro Marie, practicaras las artes del amor conmigo hasta qué llegue el indicado…si es qué llega.

Y con eso tomo nuevamente mis labios con los suyos.

.

.

.

**Bella Marie Swan, 17 años.**

—¡Dejame en paz Renee!—grité completamente ebria desde mi habitación, Tony me había quitado la mitad de mi corazón, la otra solo latía para mantenerme viva en este infierno.

—Nos vamos mañana a primera hora, asi qué deja de beber mañana tendras resaca en el avion y ya sabes como te pones—gritó Renee.

¡Qué se joda, qué todo se joda!

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación, estaba oscuro afuera, el aire golpeó mi cara suavemente haciendome soltar un sollozo.

Como extrañaría todo esto.

Como lo extrañaría a el despues de todo.

El corazon me dolía, pero sabía qué era la desición correcta, estaba muriendo lentamente aquí encerrada.

Por lo menos Charlie y Renee por fin estaran juntos…¡Ja! Un sueño vuelto realidad.

Ahora solo falta mi principe verde…

Si, claro como si eso fuera a pasar.

Son puras idioteces.

Tomé un trago de vodka y con una última mirada a la banqueta en la cual Tony y yo nos conocímos cerré la ventana terminando con todo lo qué me unió a el.

_Todo una vida…_

Una lagrima mas se derramó por mi mejilla, pero te juro Tony Stonem qué será la última lagrima qué derramo por tu amor.

**

* * *

**

Es muy importante qué lean los Outtakes, muchas cosas se ligaran de ellos para entender la historia.

**Probablemente mañana, mm mas bien dicho en la noche suba Sweet About Me, el cap esta listo solo qué aun no decido el final del mismo.**

**Inspirenme con sus Reviews!**

**Espero qué les guste este Outtake, la primera parte basada en la cancion qué pusé en un principio.**

**Este es importante, en un futuro veran por qué.**

**EffyLove!**

**Reviews!**

Tony & Bella


	2. Deseos

**¡Este outtake es importanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee muy importante!**

**Tony & Bella**

**Bella Marie Swan, 17 años…13 de Septiembre.**

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars_  
_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars_  
_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Me sentía entumecida, las píldoras comenzaban hacer efecto en mi, sabía qué cada vez estaba mas metida pero realmente me importaba una mierda mientras se llevaran el dolor lejos.

Mi cabeza se sentía ligera. El alcohol corría por mis venas. Personas estaban bailando, veía sus caras borrosas… el lugar estaba lleno de humo y un ligero olor a marihuana estaba impregnado en el aire. Era lo mismo de siempre, solo otra noche mas para olvidar.

Camine entre la multitud hasta la cocina. Vi una botella de wisky abierta y tomé directamente de ella. El liquido quemaba mi garganta, entrando a mi sistema llevandome mas y mas alto.

Cerré los ojos, necesitaba olvidar.

Olvidar qué mi vida era una mierda…olvidar a Renee llorando ebria por un "amor" perdido mas, otro mas en la jodida lista, olvidar qué tenía qué hacerlo todo y ya no podía con nada, olvidar qué ella se olvidaba de mi, de mi exsistencia...olvidar qué me estaba rompiendo… y olvidar qué lo vi. Follandola en el sillón de su casa, ambos gritando de placer, el me miró sabía qué lo veía pero eso no lo detuvó…lo excitó mas…mi dolor, mis lagrimas lo excitaron al punto de cogerla como un animal y llevarlos al orgasmo.

Justo el dia de hoy...por qué tenía qué hacerme eso hoy.

¿Por qué jugaba asi conmigo?

¿Qué mas quería de mi qué no tuviera?

¡Todo era una jodida mierda!

Mi respiración se hizo pesada, cerré los ojos al sentir las lagrimas formandosé dentró de ellos, no quería dejarlas salir.

Hice mi camino de nuevo entre la gente, empujando a quien se encontrará en mi camino hasta qué me topé con alguien.

Lo miré y la primera cosa qué noté era su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos azul celeste. Cuando me miró su sonrisa cambió a una mas calida, a mi sonrisa…

—Marie —dijo con su maldita sexy voz.

—Tony —dije dandolé una pequeña sonrisa y alejandome de el, no quería tenerlo cerca pero como siempre el me siguió.

Caminamos hasta el jardín, el viento helado me golpeó haciendome temblar un poco. Tomé otro tragó de la botella y me senté en una de las sillas qué se encontraban en el fondo del jardín. Tony se sentó junto a mi.

Vi despistadamente como encendía un porro, le dio una calada y me lo ofreció. Yo lo tomé sin decir una sola palabra. Tony me miraba mientras yo inhalaba.

—¿No deberías estar en casa de Michelle? —dije mientras sacaba el humo.

—¿No deberías tú estar en tú estar disfrutando de la fiesta? —me contestó con una pregunta como siempre.

Lo miré y vi una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, yo le sonreí y le pasé de nuevo el porro.

—La casa de Michelle no es un lugar para mi nena, tú sabes eso, asi como tú jodida casa no es un lugar para ti—suspiró y nos quedamos en silencio mirando al vació hasta qué finalmente habló—Nadie puede ayudarnos Marie, estamos demasiado jodidos—dijo y sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, se estaba justificando por lo qué hizo…

Ya mas de una vez me había dicho y demostrado lo jodido qué estaba y lo retorcido y maldito qué era…ya muchas veces me había repetido lo jodida qué yo estaba asi qué lo tenía muy claro.

Miré hacía otro lado sabiendo qué tenía razón, no había nada ni nadie qué pudiera ayudarme, nadie me podría reparar, yo era como una jodida muñeca rota.

—¿Cómo te sientes Marie? —preguntó.

Cerré mis ojos y tomé otro trago de wisky.

—Bien—contesté con voz monocorde.

—Soy yo con quien hablas nena, no tienes por qué mentirme y lo sabes—dijo.

Lo miré sin decir nada, no podía encontrar las palabras para decirle qué no estaba bien, estaba lentamente caminando al borde.

Tony me ofreció el porro de nuevo y una vez mas lo tomé. No quitaba el dolor pero lentamente nublaba mas mis sentidos y se me hacía mas dificíl recordar.

—Lo siento Bella—dijo sinceramente.

Lo miré con evidente molestia antes de levantarme y caminar lejos de el. Volví a la casa, tratando de no pensar mas, necesitaba desconectarme. Podía escuchar a Tony llamandomé. Lo ignoré, tomé lo último qué quedaba en la botella de wisky, tiré la botella e hice mi camino hacía las escaleras.

Iba subiendo cuando lo sentí agarrar mi brazo con fuerza empujandome contra la pared.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué jodidos te pasa? —gritó.

Evité mirar sus ojos. —Dejame en paz Tony.

El nego con la cabeza. —No, no pueder seguir huyendo Bella, no de mi—dijo con frustración.

—Miramé—gruño al ver qué yo seguía ignorandolo.

Me solté de su agarré y comencé a subir las escaleras pero derrepente volvió a empujarme contra la pared y me sostuvó ahí.

—No eres la única qué siente dolor, te quiero Bella entiendeme, haz estado a mi lado desde qué eramos niños siempre haz estado ahí para mi, apartando toda la mierda en la qué vivo y sé qué parece qué no lo aprecio…pero lo hago…te juro qué lo hago.

Lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, su voz comenzó a entrecortarse, estaba desesperado el no podía vivir sin mi como yo sin el…pero eso no iba a cambiar las cosas, nunca iba a darme lo qué realmente necesitaba.

—Te quiero Tony, siempre lo he hecho pero no puedo mas, no puedo manejar mas dolor y tú me lastimas, solo quiero qué se vaya, quiero qué el dolor se detenga y no sé como…ayudame…¡Por favor ayudame!.

Mi voz se quebró al final, lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

—Por favor…—dije en un susurró.

Tony me miró intensamente por unos momentos antes de qué sus labios se estrellaran contra los mios. No me resistí. Sabía qué esta era su manera… rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras caminabamos unidos hacía la puerta de una habitación , el la abrió y afortunadamente estaba vacía. Rapidamente entramos y el cerró la puerta con seguro antes de empujarme contra la pared y besarme duramente.

Nuestras lenguas peleaban por el control mientras el me levantaba y yo enredaba mis piernas en su cintura. Podía sentir su erección contra mi.

Nos movió hasta quedar sobre la cama, me quité la blusa mientras el se quitaba su camisa, despues me empujo sobre la cama y rapidamente me quito el sujetador, mis pantalones y mis botas.

Me levanté un poco, mis manos viajaron inmediatamente hacía su cinturon, una vez qué sé lo quité, desabroché el botón y baje el cierre de sus pantalones bajandoselos de un tirón. Lo único que teníamos puesto eran sus boxer y mis bragas.

Tony me besó de nuevo, despues comenzó hacer su camino hacía abajo, se detuvó en mis pechos,besando mis pezones antes de continuar, lentamente me quitó las bragas acariciando mis piernas en el proceso, fue entonces cuando sentí su lengua en mi.

Mis ojos se cerraron, un pequeño gemido escapo de mis labios. Sabía qué no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no podía parar, el calmaba mi dolor.

Me retorcí en la cama al sentir como con cuidado metía dos dedos dentró de mi moví mis caderas queriendo mas.

El usó su maravillosa lengua y sus maravillosos dedos en mi, torturandome dulcemente…

Me levanté y lo besé con fuerza, acaricié su erección haciendolo gemir en mis labios, el metió nuevamente sus dedos en mi mientras yo aceleraba mis movimientos.

—Marie…qui-quiero follora-te—jadeó—ya e-eres mia, de-jame poseer tú cuerpo, so-solo falta eso—comenzó a besar mi cuello con fuerza, sensualmente mientras gemía suavemente, sentía su lengua acariciando mis puntos mas sensibles…

Cada vez insistía mas y cada vez era mas persuasivo, ya no me estaba dandó opciones, ya no ibamos a mi ritmo, sabía qué el ya estaba decidido hacerme suya y qué no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Dejó de besarme y se levantó de la cama, lo miré atentamente mientras el tomaba sus pantalones y buscaba algo dentró de sus bolsillo…un condón.

Una vez qué lo sacó se lo pusó con cuidado, se aseguró de qué estuviera bien colocado y volvió a la cama, me recostó en ella y se posiciono encima de mi.

Acarició mi rostro tienamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, posó sus labios sobre los mios en un suave beso.

—No pienses en nada nena, dejaté llevar…dejame tomar lo qué me pertenecé nena, solo imagina qué te haría mia todos los jodidos dias, te llenaría de placer y jamas sentirías dolor, yo haría qué se fuera—dijo sobre mis labios acariciandolos tenuemente.

Yo cerré los ojos ante sus tentadoras palabras, antes moría por ser suya pero ahora tenía demasiadas dudas…ya no había nada completamente mió, practicamente todo giraba entorno a el y no podía acostarme con el y luego verlo con otra simplemente no podía.

—Bella, vamos nena, te dolerá un poco y despues se pasara y solo sentiras placer—susurro y entonces lo sentí, tratando de entrar en mi.

—Sé mia esta noche Marie—dijo.

_No, no, no…asi no._

—No. Tony no por favor—comenzaba a sentir dolor, el estaba tratando de entrar en mi, pero yo estaba demasiado cerrada asi qué practicamente no había avanzado nada.

—Relajate Marie, te va a gusta—dijo con voz ronca.

Ya esta, eso lo hizo.

Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas haciendo qué casi se cayera de la cama, obviamente lo había agarrado desprevenido.

Comencé a sollozar, odiaba llorar pero no podía evitarlo, había dolido demasiado. Tanto fisica como emocionalmente.

Tony se incorporo y sé quito el condón, lentamente se acerco a mi y me sostuvó en sus brazos. —Perdoname Marie, lo siento, tú sabes qué contigo no me controlo y me vuelves loco…y ¡mierda! Muero por tenerte, pensé qué esto era lo qué querías—dijo acariciandome suavemente.

Yo no paraba de llorar asi qué sostuvó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó duro, comenzó acariciar mi cuerpo desesperadamente haciendome gemir en su boca, se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado, con Tony siempre lo era y literalmente me volvía loca y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

El me recosto en la cama.—Abré los ojos Marie—me dijo y asi lo hice, me miro intensamente. Una de sus manos se coló entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a mi centro el cual comenzó acariciar, luego sentí como sus dedos se movían sobre mi clitorís haciendome gemir de placer.

Lo necesitaba, el me necesitaba.

Gemí desesperadamente, y tomé su erección la cual comencé acariciar al mismo ritmo de sus caricias.

Entonces el se detuvó y me detuvó en ese momento, se acomodó entre mis piernas haciendo qué me tensará. —No Marie, no voy a follarte…bueno no estaré dentro de ti pero será casi lo mismo.

No comprendí sus palabras hasta qué el empezó a restregarse contra mi coño una y otra vez, simulando el acto.

—Joder—gimió mientras se movía sobre mi restregandosé con fuerza.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, pegando asi nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, sentía como se restregaba una y otra vez en mi clítoris, sabía qué no iba a aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

Podía sentir qué estaba en el borde, pero esta vez estaba asustada. Quería caer. Abrí mis ojos y miré sus ojos, estaban completamente dilatados, llenos de nada mas qué lujuría y amor. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, mis uñas se enterraban en su piel hasta llegar a su cabello el cual jale empujandolo hacía mis labios.

El se movió mas rapidó, sus pene se movía una y otra vez sobre mi coño, sé qué el moría por enterrarse en mi pero yo aun no estaba lista…y entonces en medio del beso lo sentí. Caí en un abismo llenó de puro placer, el dolor qué había sentido por semanas, todo el dia completamente desapareció. Grité su nombre. Durante ese momento, pudé escucharlo gemir mi nombre y luego sentí en mi vientre aquel liquido caliente qué me avisaba qué su orgasmo había llegado.

Tony colapso sobre mi, su peso sobre mi cuerpo se sentía reconfortante. El besó mi hombro y lentamente se quito de mi, acostandosé ahora junto a mi.

Una solitaria lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, no podía vivir con el dolor qué sentía en mi corazon, tenía qué ser fuerte y salir adelante.

Tenía qué ser feliz.

Me giré y miré a Tony, el me miró. Ambos sonreímos…asi eramos bipolares, raros. Pero era algo qué nunca camibiaría. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho , el me abrazó y besó mi frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta qué Tony se levantó y busco algo nuevamente en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Cuando lo encontró, volvió acostarse a mi lado. —Ten princesa…feliz cumpleaños—dijo dandomé un pequeño collar de plata con una pequeña estrella llena de brillantitos morados.

Yo la tomé y le sonreí, era preciosa.

Me levanté y le pedí qué me la pusiera, el asi lo hizo. —¿Es una estrella de los deseos? —pregunté tomandola entre los dedos mientras el reía.

—No Marie, esas estrellas no existen y lo sabes, ya te he explicado desde pequeña qué son las estrellas—contestó divertido.

Yo no dije nada, tenía esperanzas…aun.

—¿Qué haremos ahora princesa?—dijo abrazandome por detrás, besando mi espalda.

Respiré profundamente.

—Solo enfrentar cada dia qué venga Tony—contesté.

El suspiró y me giró hacía el. —¿Quieres volver a tú fiesta Marie?...aun qué no creo qué nadie noté nuestra ausencia.

—No Tony, no quiero volver—le dije y lo abrazé.

El nos acomodó bajo las cobijas y lentamente comencé a dormirme, siempre era asi al tenerlo cerca, podía dormir tranquila…yo dormía mientras el velaba mis sueños.

Antes de dormir miré a la ventana…no había ninguna estrella…no había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños.

No tenía manera de pedir un deseo.

Y vaya qué necesitaba uno.

Cerré los ojos dejandome llevar al mundo de los sueños. —Jamas te dejaré…no me dejes nunca…—susurró Tony pensando qué ya estaba dormida.

_No, Tony jamas voy a dejarte._

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños Bella!**

**Este outtake es super importante, ya veran mas adelante en la historia...!**

**Renee olvidó el cumpleaños de Bella, estaba demasiado ebria para recordarlo... =(**

**iba a subir el outtake de Tony solo pero como hoy es el cumple de Bella...por cierto ya casi se acaba y yo aun no lo subo ajajaja.**

http : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = I 1 n 0 h V W U a f o sin espacios obvio o si no sale ahaha busquen en la popular pagina de videos: **skins season 1 episode 1 sub español... ES EL PRIMER VIEDO QUÉ SALE**

**Para qué se den una idea de la personalidad de Tony y las qué no lo conocen sepan quien es!**

**Mañana probablemente mando avances!**

**Pasen por mi nueva historia ¡Hidden pleasures Bittersweet Lies!**

**Las amo!**


End file.
